


No Flirting in the Science Lab

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: Isak and Even fall in love at school, but this time, they're the teachers.Skam Fic Week Day 5: work colleagues au





	No Flirting in the Science Lab

Even sat down heavily across from Isak.

It was finally their shared free period, and Even had spent it hanging out in Isak’s classroom since about a month after the school year had started. He’d felt a little overwhelmed starting at a new school, and had been wandering around, learning all the handy shortcuts from his classroom to the teacher’s parking lot when he’d stopped dead in his tracks.

No one could blame him, not when he’d stumbled across the coolest science room ever, complete with intricate dioramas and posters of the universe and equipment that looked like he should stay far away from it. But what had really caught Even’s eye, was the teacher, Isak. He had been sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer, looking way too handsome in nice trousers, beat up sneakers, and an illuminati t-shirt. If it weren’t for his general aura of ‘teacher-ness’ and his teacher badge, Even would’ve thought he was a student.

Even had introduced himself and from that day forward, he hadn’t been able to stay away.

“There are few things in this world scarier than a bunch of high schoolers playing with thousands of dollars worth of film equipment,” Even said with a sigh.

Isak smirked, “Oh yeah? My kids played with literal fire today. And potentially life-threatening chemicals.”

Even blinked, “Do you ever wonder how our jobs are even legal?”

“You underestimate them,” Isak chuckled, “they’re teenagers, not toddlers.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference when Margot is in charge of setting up the camera and she has a case of the dropsies.” 

Isak covered his face and laughed, after a moment, Even joined in. Their jobs were kind of insane, but at least it kept them on their toes.

“Ugh I’m starving. What’d you bring today,” Isak asked as he pulled his lunch out of his mini fridge.

“The usual,” Even replied with a mouth full of his sandwich.

Isak grimaced, “Lovely. You eat the weirdest shit. There’s no way that many spices mixed together tastes good.”

“Wanna try?” Even held his sandwich out.

“No, I eat normal food.”

“Isak, I hate to break this to you, but a bag of chips and some sour cream is hardly a normal lunch.”

Isak just waved him off and dug in, crunching away happily.

They ate in comfortable silence for a minute, then Isak asked, “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Mmm, I’m helping Sana host the debate tournament here on Friday and Saturday,” Even swallowed, “other than that, not much. You?”

“Yeah, I’m not doing much either,” Isak bit his lip. Even could tell he wanted to say something else, so he waited him out. “Jonas mentioned there was this new exhibit at the museum, he’s been working a lot of overtime to help set it up. Apparently, it’s about like the evolution of film in different parts of the world. He says it’s gonna be really cool.”

“Wow, that sounds awesome.”

“Yeah, so uh, I was thinking of going to that.”

“Cool.”

Isak nodded down at his lunch. Then, still avoiding eye contact and clearly going for nonchalance, he shrugged, “You should come with me.”

It took everything in Even to maintain his innocent expression, “Oh yeah?”

Shrugging again, Isak added, “Yeah, I know you’re a total nerd for film stuff. It could be fun.”

Even beamed, “That sounds great.”

Isak finally looked at him, his eyes wide with surprise, “Really?”

Even nodded, “But only if you let me cook a real meal for you after.”

The blush on Isak’s cheeks melted his heart, “I’d be okay with that. If there’s beer.”

“I can get you beer, anything for my date,” Even’s bright smile grew at the sight of Isak’s shy grin. 

“Sounds good.”

“I can’t wait,” Even added.

They got lost in each other’s eyes, completely forgetting their lunches, until the bell interrupted them signaling the end of their free period. 

“Um, I’ll see you after school?”

Even nodded, “As long as you don’t burn the place down.”

Isak rolled his eyes fondly, “Get out of here. You have students waiting for you.”

Even blew him a kiss and smiled the whole way back to his room with the image of Isak’s bright red face in his mind. 

Going to a new school was the best decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.smilexdarling.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
